Head over heels
by OthDegrassifan1817
Summary: This is a janny story.Manny is still in love with craig but craig loves ashley.Will she ever be able to get over craig an stop wondering what if.Jimmy an hazel are back together.R&R.
1. You still love him

_Janny fan fic.My first time writing one for them.Don't know who janny is?Who else but Jimmy &  
Manny?Lol.There's not much to say about this story i'm really hoping i get more reviews for this new story so please r&r.I'm desperate for reviews lol.Jimmy was standing outside of his house he and Craig were talking.When Manny, Emma, and Paige walked by._

_Craig said:Do you think i should take Ashley back?_

_Jimmy said:You two have broken up and got together way too many times.,But god forbid me to tear you two apart._

_Craig said:Your right.We have been together an tried to make it work then it's all gone awry.I should move on an be over her._

_Jimmy said:If you wanna get back together an she wants too.Why not?_

_Craig said:Because we've been at that point way too much.You said it yourself we need to be apart._

_Jimmy said:I didn't say you shouldn't get back together but you two have gotta make up your minds already.Get together break up again.Not the way things should go._

_Craig said:I don't talk about your relationships on an off again with Hazel etc._

_Jimmy said:You have gotta be kidding me you can hardly keep a straught face without prying into other peoples business.He joked._

_Craig said:I admit we've had problems you've had problems with Hazel otherwise known as the girl you keep going back to._

_Emma said:Hey.Craig Jimmy._

_Craig said:Hey Emma, Manny, Paige._

_Manny smiled and said:Hey Craig._

_Paige said:What are you two doing?_

_Jimmy said:Talking._

_Craig smiled and said:Yep._

_Emma said:About what?If you don't mind me asking._

_Craig said:Just the usual._

_Paige joked and said:That would be?_

_Emma laughed._

_Manny said:You guys going to be at the party on saturday?_

_Craig said:I don't know i'll have to check my plans._

_Emma said:You must have alot of plans.She said sarcastically._

_Paige said:You coming Jimmy?_

_Jimmy said:I probably will be going._

_Paige said:At least someones coming she glared at Craig and rolled her eyes._

_Craig said:I can't go to every party i have a life._

_Paige laughed and said:Chill Craig.She smiled._

_Emma said:See you later._

_Manny smiled and said:I hope you decide to come.Well bye._

_Craig said:Bye._

_Jimmy teased and said:Wow she still likes you._

_Craig said:No she doesn't._

_Jimmy said:She does._

_Craig said:It may surprise you but i'm sort of sick of girls._

_Jimmy laughed and said:Except for Ashley?_

_Craig said:Ah even Ashley i don't know.Are you going to the party?_

_Jimmy said:Yes if Hazel is there i wanna see her._

_Craig said:What is the deal with you & Hazel?_

_Jimmy said:You know the deal._

_Craig nodded an looked the other way._

_Emma, Paige & Manny walked._

_Emma said:What was up with you an Craig?_

_Manny said:Nothing._

_Paige said:It didn't look as if it was nothing.You are still into him aren't you?_

_Manny said:No.He's definetly not into me.He's into Ashley.She frowned staring at the ground._

_Emma said:You really are into Craig again.Maybe it's for the best if you get over him._

_Paige said:You can't make him love you.If he doesn't._

_Manny sighed and said:I can't make him love me but he never did in the first place.I was a stupid naive girl then and now well don't have to explain that._

_Emma and Paige weren't sure how to respond._

_Manny sighed and said:There's other guys in the world.I have to get over him if it's the last thing i do._

_Paige said:There's plenty of hott guys you can date besides Craig._

_Manny sighed without saying a word she wasn't sure if she could get over him.There were other guys but she still loved Craig whether or not he felt the same.He was into Ashley she knew it.He always seemed to go back to her after everything that went on.She'd try though._

_Hey!Since my almost perfect story has failed surprisingly i wrote a new degrassi fic so please read and review.I want more reviews for this story this chapter was pretty short considering the long ones i normally write well r&r._


	2. Moving on or not

_Manny sat in her bedroom she was rummaging through her closet to find an outfit to wear to the party she hadn't thought about Craig being there since he said he wasn't going to begin with.She was going to get over him whatever way it took.He was in love with Ashley not her.Was he ever in love with her?Was she just some easy slut to him?Manny sighed thinking of him she started to cry than told herself to stop.She wouldn't cry over Craig it was over an done with.But it still hurt her to think about him not feeling the same.Manny picked out a blue skirt an purple cami.She slipped on a pair of black high heels.She put on some makeup an some pink lip gloss._

_The phone rang it was Emma._

_Emma said:Hey manny.Ready for the party tonight?_

_Manny sighed and said:Yes it's gonna be the best party i've been to._

_Emma said:What's wrong?_

_Manny said:Craig's in love with Ashley.Here i am wasting my time thinking about him.When he's totally into Ashley.I am such an idiot aren't i?_

_Emma said:Your not an idiot.Though there are plenty of guys that are into you._

_Emma hung up an came over to Manny's.She rang the door bell Manny answered an let her in._

_Emma said:Wow you look hott girlfriend.She laughed._

_Manny laughed and said:You look hott too.However unweird that can be put easily.You getting dressed up for a guy._

_Emma smiled and said:No.Are you?_

_Manny said:I suppose.I look hott no matter if i'm single or with a guy.She smiled confidently._

_Emma laughed and said:You ready?_

_Manny smiled and said:Yes i think i am.I can have any guy i want why waste my time fawning over Craig?A guy who could careless about me._

_Emma smiled and said:Your right girl.I know Jt has had quite the thing going on for you for quite awhile._

_Manny said:He's into Liberty._

_Emma said:I think he's into you._

_Manny smiled and said:I wish.Anyhow who's gonna be at this party?_

_Emma said:The usual Jimmy, Spinner, Paige, Hazel etc._

_Manny said:Cool.We better get going before everyone thinks we're arriving late._

_Emma had on a pair of black sandals a black skirt an white tank top._

_Meanwhile at Ashley's.Ashley an Ellie were sitting on the porch they were talking about Craig mostly Craig._

_Ellie said:You an craig are getting together again?_

_Ashley smiled and said:Yes._

_Ellie said:You two work things out?_

_Ashley said:Yup.What's in the past is the past all i'm worrying about is the future._

_Ellie said:Great._

_Ashley said:I am the luckiest girl to have the hottest boyfriend in school yet the world.She smiled._

_Ellie said:You officially are together?Does he know you have it planned out already?_

_Ashley said:He said he wanted to get back together.We're meeting up tonight to talk maybe stop by at the party tonight.What are you doing?_

_Ellie said:I am not sure._

_Ashley said:Don't you an Sean have plans?_

_Ellie said:If he calls._

_Ashley said:Gonna stop at the party later?_

_Ellie said:Not counting on social interaction this evening.Maybe though._

_Ashley said:Are you & Sean breaking up?_

_Ellie said:No.What makes you think we broke up?_

_Ashley said:You don't seem to fond of him anymore._

_Ellie sighed and said:It's not me who isn't.I haven't been getting good signals from him lately.It's as if he's somewhere else._

_Ashley smiled and said:So talk to him about it.If it can work between Craig & i it'll work with you and Sean._

_Ellie smiled and said:Yes we'll talk.You seem so lovesick since this on going relationship with craig happened.She said sarcastically._

_Ashley laughed and said:It's annoying?_

_Ellie joked and said:A little bit annoying._

_Ashley said:Sorry._

_Ellie joked and said:Everything we talk about is Craig this Craig that.For a person in love your pretty selfish._

_Ashley laughed and said:I'm sorry i let you talk._

_Ellie said:For 15 minutes at least than it's about you.She said teasing._

_Ashley smiled and said:I'm not trying to be annoying you can take as much time talking about Sean as you want._

_Ellie smiled and said:I'd rather not.She laughed.  
At Craig's he was preparing to see Ashley he had on a pair of black chakis and a red shirt._

_Craig grabbed the house keys & told Joey he was on his way to see Ashley._

_Joey said:Bye have fun._

_Craig said:I will bye.As fun as i can._

_Joey smiled and said:Be back before 12._

_Craig said:I'm an adult now can't i get a break from the curfew?He smiled._

_Joey smiled and said:Nice try but not on a school night._

_Craig laughed and said:It's a friday._

_Joey smiled and said:I knew that._

_Craig smiled and said:Sure you did.He said sarcastically._

_Joey smiled and said:So i'm a little off today very funny.When you get older you'll become forgetful too._

_Craig laughed and drove to Ashley's._

_Meanwhile Manny & Emma arrived at Paige's house._

_Paige had on a pair of capris that were gray an a green cami.She was wearing white flip flops.Her hair was down._

_Paige smiled and said:Hey Manny Emma._

_Emma joked and said:Some guests you must of invited.Where is everyone?_

_Manny teased and said:Yeah Paige what happened to all your friends?_

_Paige smiled and said:Their not here yet._

_Emma smiled and said:Either that or you lost all social contact with people.Emma an Manny laugheed._

_Paige smiled and said:I love your outfitst they are so cute._

_Manny smiled and said:Yours is awesome.Thanks.I know i look hott,She laughed._

_Emma smiled and said:Don't be so full of yourself Manny.She said sarcastically._

_Paige laughed._

_Emma said:Where's loverboy?_

_Paige smiled and said:Loverboy otherwise known as Spinner mason is at the store getting ice._

_Emma said:Your making him go out on arrends for you?_

_Paige laughed and said:Someones gotta do it i can't go to a store looking this cute.She smiled._

_Manny smiled and said:You'd get a few admirers there i'm sure._

_Paige said:Spinners mine.I don't need another guy._

_Jimmy, Hazel, Jt, Liberty, Marco, Ellie, Sean & Deanna walked in._

_Jimmy smiled and party._

_Paige smiled and said:Why thank you.Can't be sure if you just arrived._

_Hazel smiled and said:Hey Paige.Emma Manny._

_Emma said:Hey Hazel._

_Hazel sat on the couch by Jimmy._

_Jimmy said:Spin going for the boyfriend who serves his girlfriend.He said sarcastically._

_Spinner said:Hey i offered to help Paige.Your just jealous i have a girlfriend & your stuck being alone forevermore.He said sarcastically._

_Jimmy said:Not for long._

_Spinner joked and said:What you've decided to go a whole nother way in your dating life.Becoming Bi.He wasn't being offensive toward Marco.Don't worry._

_Jimmy said:Yes Spin i'm sick of girls.Maybe we could go out sometime your very hott.He teased and laughed._

_Spinner smiled coyly and said:I'm too good for you Jimmy.He protested confidently._

_Paige smiled and said:Trying to steal my boyfriend now?_

_Jimmy smiled and said:You know i tried but he's not into me.Not his type Jimmy laughed._

_Marco smiled overhearing the conversation and said:Don't feel bad he turned me down too Jimmy.He joked._

_Spinner joked and said:You weren't into me you said i'm not attractive i am so attractive._

_Marco teased and said:Not really.He smiled._

_Spinner smiled and said:Don't hate me because i'm beautiful he joked._

_Paige, Jimmy, & Hazel laughed._

_Jimmy laughed and said:Your an ass Spin.He joked._

_Spinner smiled and said:Just because i turned you down.You want me even more._

_Marco joked and said:You always want what you can't have._

_Spinner said:Exactly._

_Hazel said:Got any ideas on how to liven the party up?_

_Manny said:People should be dancing._

_Emma said:Got any music?_

_Paige said:Yes i'll turn it on.Any requests?_

_Jt smiled and said:Hello Manny._

_Manny said:Hello Jt.Speaking to me in such odd terms.Why?_

_Jt said:Not sure.Your looking very gorgeous tonight._

_Manny laughed and said:I'll have to proceed to let your girlfriend in on your unfaithfullness._

_Jt said:Liberty.He said casually._

_Manny said:Yes.Aren't you dating?_

_Jt said:Nope._

_Manny said:So your here with who than?_

_Jt said:Noone.Felt like a party._

_Manny smiled and said:Interesting._

_Jt smiled and said:Wanna dance?_

_Manny smiled and said:Sure i'd love to._

_Jt smiled and said:Let's dance._

_Manny laughed and said:You can be such a dork Jt._

_Jt smiled and said:So i am.It's not the worst._

_Emma smiled and said:Those two hitt it off._

_Liberty sighed and said:Yup i guess they did._

_Emma said:I'm sorry.I meant i'm sure it's nothing serious just two friends dancing.No harm in that._

_Liberty said:Yeah of course not._

_Emma said:You feeling okay?_

_Liberty said:Yes.I'm all of a sudden not feeling up to a party anymore._

_Emma said:It's Jt isn't it?_

_Liberty said:No we're over._

_Emma said:You gonna be okay?_

_Liberty faked a smile and said:Yes.I'm fine._

_Emma said:If your not ready to see Jt yet.Maybe you should go home and wait till your ready to see him._

_Liberty said:I'll be okay honest.She lied._

_Emma offended sighed and said:I'm trying to help._

_Liberty said:I know but i'm okay.She lied again._

_Liberty watched Manny & Jt dancing together it didn't look like they were friends it looked like alot more.How could Jt get over me so fast?She thought.He has no heart whatsoever no soul no compassion for me at all.We broke up why do i care about who he sees or what he thinks of me?He doesn't want me anymore he doesn't like me.No use in wanting something you can't have.She sighed._

_Hey!Janny fans aka cranny fans lol.I'm sory to have left you all hanging on the next chapters i'm still pretty tight on writing up the next one.I've been dealing with alot of drama more than degrassi so please r&r hope you love the new chapter._


	3. Surprise guests a weird awakening

_Manny an Jt were dancing when Craig an Ashley walked in.Manny's heart sank why was he here?Why was she here with him?They weren't supposed to come.He must be doing it on porpose he knew she still loved him.In a second she felt as though her life was crashing down everything is falling apart around her.There was Craig with Ashley she was with him she had him.She won fair an square he loved her.He didn't want Manny.Manny was just a innocent mistake a mistake.It kept going through her mind._

_Manny said:What are they doing here?_

_Jt said:Joining in on the party._

_Manny said:Why would he come here if he knows i love him?_

_Emma sigjhed and said:Why are you crying?_

_Manny sighed and said:Why doesn't he love me?He loves that little bitch but for some reason he's not good for me.He doesn't love me at all._

_Paige said:It'll be okay you need to get over him._

_Manny sobbed and said:Don't you think if i could get over craig i'd be done with him by now?_

_Jimmy said:Easier said than done._

_Hazel said:You can't make yourself so upset over that boy he is hott aN A GREAT CATCH BUT HEY THERE'S OTHER GUYS OUT THERE FOR A GIRL LIKE YOU_

_Emma smiled and said:She's right now you can make it through.If you want i can tell them to leave for you._

_Manny ran outside crying._

_Craig said:Why is she crying?_

_Ashley said:Hello are you forgetting i'm your girlfriend?Not miss slut of the century._

_CraiG SAID:Yup.i know i just am worried._

_Ashley said:Well stop worrying about a meaningless girl lke miss manny santos._

_Craig said:She's not.Then stopped speaking._

_Ashley said:No finish what you wanna say so badly.She's not what?_

_Craig sighed and said:She's a slut every guy has been with her she's an easy slut.You mean more to me than she ever would.He sighed heavily._

_Emma walked out to find Manny sitting on the sidewalk crying her eyes out.She hadn't seen her so upset as she had then.She knew there was nothing she could do._

_Hey!I have been accused of this very thing which is completely stupid i'm not if you must know stupid boys suck so much they make me sick.This chapter turned out shorter but i'll be writing longer ones next thanks for reading lol.R&r please._


	4. must move on

_It was the following monday at degrassi and manny saw Craig walking hand in hand with Ashley she told herself i have to get over him.This is the only way if it's what it takes then i'll do it.She walked to class to find Emma standing there._

_Manny sighed and said:How do you get over a guy who doesn't like you?How'd you get over sean?_

_Emma said:Well when he moved back with his parents i just had to move on.It'll take some time but you'll get over him._

_Paige proceeded down the hallway watching craig and ashley she smiled and said:Hey._

_Emma, and Manny then stared at Paige._

_Paige said:What?I was trying to make the moment the less awkward as possible._

_Emma said:Whatever.Walking to class._

_Manny saw Craig and ashley kissing outside and almost wanted to cry but couldn't let craig see her tears she wouldn't.Let him know she wasn't over him yet._

_manny walked to the bathroom before lunch and cried emma and ppaige walked in._

_Paige said:Your not still crying over craig?_

_Manny said:No i'm just crying about how stupid i am._

_Emma said:Your not stupid._

_Manny said:No manny santos has serpassed someone she can't have.Wiping the tears from her eyes.With a piece of toilet paper.Ashley walked in the bathroom with Ellie and laughed._

_Ashley said:What are you crying over?Don't tell me._

_Ellie said:She's crying over him again poor manny._

_Emma said:When did you start being such a bitch to everyone ashley?_

_Ashley said:Excuse me?I'm not a bitch._

_Ellie said:When that slut stole her boyfriend that's when._

_Paige said:It was consential.She didmn't steal him ashley.You shouldn't be yelling at her for this anymore._

_Ellie backed away for awhile and said:Why shouldn't she?_

_Emma said:Because it's the past._

_Ashley said:I guess it is the past no i can't forgive her.I can't there's no way in hell i will.Not till the end of time._

_Manny said:I didn't steal him he wanted me ashley.So before you start saying who stole who he wanted me first._

_Ashley said:He wanted mee first he told me he loved me bitch.The girls argued for about 15 minures over craig until hazel came in to break up the fight._

_Ashley said:No i want nothing but to kill her.That's all i could ask right now._

_Manny said:Let me go i can handLE MYSELF._

_Hazel said:I don't think you can manny.What's going on here?The principle said._

_Ashley said:Nothing a little fighting won't help._

_Manny said:She started it i was minding my business she came in here like little miss perfect._

_The princple said:I don't care who started it girls just end it now.Or your going to detention._

_Ashley said:Please don't send me to detention i won't start anymore fights._

_Manny said:You wish.i WON'T EITHER SIGHING._

_emma said:We'll be fine don't worry._

_They walked to lunch.Craig oblivious smiled and said:Hey what's up?_

_Manny faked a smile and said:Hey craig nothing._

_Craig smiled and said:Okay see you later santos._

_Emma smiled and said:Hey._

_Craig smiled and said:If it isn't emma nelson?What's up?Haven't seen you since the party.What was that all about?Referring to manny running out of the party._

_Emma said:Manny she was just crying about a movie we went to see._

_Craig smiled and said:Girls you'll cry about everything.hE SAID SARCASTICALLY._

_Emma said:We will.Bye craig._

_cRAIG SMILED AND SAID:bYE._

_Manny said:Thank god that was over with.I can hardly look in his eyes or at his face anymore._

_Paige said:It'll be okay with time you'll grow stronger an won't need him._

_Emma said:When did you become the strongest out of us three?_

_Paige said:I don't know i just have._

_Manny smiled and said:Thanks paige._

_Hazel said:What was that all about?_

_Emma said:What everyones been saying._

_Hazel said:Oh i suppose ui should of known._

_Manny snapped and said:Should of known what?_

_Hazel said:Not to ask._

_Paige said:Ashley and manny we're fighting over craig._

_Manny said:Paige._

_Emma said:It's okay manny hazel won't tell._

_Hazel smiled and said:Of course i won't.You still have feelings for craig?_

_Manny said:Yes._

_Hazel said:You'll move on.When jimmy and i broke up we werent able to talk for awhile but now we're back to normal and dating.That may not happen with you and craig but you'll get over him._

_Emma said:Hazel could you change the subject please?_

_Hazel said:Yes.I heard we're having gross pizza for lunch today._

_Emma said:Eww not that kind again._

_Paige said:Good thing i packed my lunch.She laughed._

_Throughout the day manny kept seeing them together but told herself it would be okay she'd get over him.So she didn't think about craig much.She ate lunch or didn't eat all of it since it was nasty pizza the lunch lady cooked the circle kind.It tasted like crap but she ate it anyway._

_Hazel sat with jimmy, ashley and craig._

_Paige said:Look at them eww._

_Emma smiled and said:Your saying eww you and spinner are usually totally all over each other with the pet names._

_mANNY SAID:sPEAKING OF SPINNER WEHERE IS HE?_

_pAIGE SAID:yOU KNOW I'M NOT SURE I THINK HE'S CRASHING over there._

_Spinner smiled and sat down._

_Spinner said:Look at them aww._

_Paige said:Aww their all over each other.With pet names etc._

_Spinner said:So you donm't want me to call you pet names anymore?_

_Paige said:No it's not that it just their so into being that way it's almost sickening._

_Emma smiled and teased by saying jealous?_

_Manny said:Are you paige?_

_Paige said:No i'm not jealous of them.Well they have had a relationship with alot of struggles i mean hazel and jimmy._

_Spinner said:Aww my little pookie's jealous._

_Paige said:Spinner not now please._

_Spinner said:What's with her?_

_Manny said:She ate the pizza bad taste in her mouth._

_Emma teased and said:Really bad._

_pAIGE WALKED TO THROW OUT HER LUNCH AND RAN INTO jAY._

_jAY SAID:hEY WHAT'S UP MICHEALCHUCK?_

_pAIGE SAID:nOTHING I THOUGHT YOU WERE TOLD TO STAY AWAY FROM MY BOYFRIEND AND ME._

_jAY SAID:aWW POOR LITTLE PAIGE SO NAIVE._

_Paige said:Jay go away._

_Jay smiled and said:Nice timing your boyfriends here.bye._

_Spinner said:Get away jay now.Leave noe._

_Jay said:Hey it's a free country i can go where- ever i please._

_Spinner said:Just not around me alright?Good enough for you an stay away from paige?I'm not gonna have you screw things up between us now like you did the last time i liked someone._

_Jay said:I'm leaving see you later sooner then that probably._

_Spinner said:Yeah bye._

_Manny could feel her tension coming from her seeing craig and ashley together again.tHEY WE'RE SICKENING SO SICKENING THAT SHE WAS SICK.sHE RAN TO THE BATHROOM AND THREW UP._

_hey hope you liked it no manny isn't anorexic she is just sick from the pizza.Well review please.I heard craig wasn't nice so i made him nicer this time._


	5. your not invited

_The next few days Craig hadn't seen Ashley she was away on a trip to london.For a few weeks.Jimmy and hazel spent more time with paige and manny, emma craig.Which was a bit too soon for manny.She dealt with it though._

_At the dot there was talk about Jay an Spinners fight._

_Spinner said:Hey honeybee.He kissed paige._

_Paige said:Hey spin._

_Craig greeted with the usual hey and said:What's up?_

_Manny smiled and said:The same old.So i hear you guys are gonna nbe playing a show tonight?_

_Craig smiled and said:Yup.You wanna come?Your invited._

_Manny said:I don't think so.Maybe._

_Jimmy said:I'll be playing too._

_Hazel said:Who could forget?With a smile._

_Emma said:aRE WE INVITED?tEASING._

_cRAIG SMILED AND SAID:yUP.yOU CAN COME IF YOU WANT HE LAUGHED._

_pAIGE SAID:aM I?_

_Craig laughed and said:Yes.Ellie's coming too._

_Manny said:Ellie?_

_Craig said:Yup ellie?She wants to support her best friends boyfriends band.Why?_

_Manny said:No reason._

_Jimmy said:You going manny?_

_Manny said:Yeah i think i will go._

_Hazel said:Great it should be good for you._

_Craig being away._

_Emma said:Hazel's right a way for you to get over him more._

_the day soon got later and it was time for craig's band to play so they headed to the dot and set up._

_Craig said:You guys ready?_

_Jimmy said:As ready as we'll ever be._

_Spinner said:Yup._

_Marco smiled and said:SAME AS THEY SAID.hE LAUGHED._

_eMMA, mANNY, pAIGE, hAZEL arrived.Ellier was first there to keep guard basically on craig._

_Elllie said:You weren't invited._

_Emma said:What?_

_Paige said:Come on ellie?Don't be so cruel.Ashley's not here._

_Hazel said:She's as allowed here as we are._

_Ellie said:Did you guys invite her?_

_Craig said:I did._

_Ellie said:Why?_

_Craig said:Because she wantyed to come so i invited her to see us play._

_The band started playing and manny looked at craig this was a step to move on this was a step to get over him.She listended to them play more and more and soon she didn't think about him as much. She thought.The time remaining._

_Sorry for such a short chapter please read and review thanks._


End file.
